Save files
Save files are how individual player character information and progress is stored. Save files are handled differently on the PC and s of , though all versions of the game only save when the player goes to sleep (regardless of if they voluntarily go to sleep in a bed in their workshop or are forced to pass out at 3am). Saving is automatic and there is no pop-up confirmation whether the player wishes to save their previous day or not, so in the event that the player does not wish to save their previous day, it is recommended that they exit to the Main Menu or to a different save file prior to going to sleep. No automatic backups in case of midday crashing or other issues are made. In all versions, the player is allowed to make as many characters or backup saves as they have open save slots for, and the game will automatically load the most recently played file if the Continue option in the Main Menu is chosen. The player can use the Load Menu to pick a specific save file to play. __TOC__ Types of save files PC versions There are two types of save files in the Steam, GOG , and Epic Games versions (collectively referred to on this wiki as the "PC versions"): automatic save files, which are automatically created each time the game saves, and backup save files, which are only created when the player manually opts to back up one of their temporary save files in the Load Menu. There are 10 temporary save slots and 30 backup save slots shared between all of the player's characters. Each time the game saves, the oldest automatic save file is deleted to make room for the new automatic save file. A backup save file is never automatically deleted and retains the player's character and all progress prior to the in-game date listed on the file. Loading a backup file will begin the day listed on the file. All save and backup files are located in \AppData\LocalLow\Pathea Games\My Time at Portia. Each file is named with the date that the character was created, the in-game date, the version number the file was played in, and various other strings of characters. All backup files use the .locked file extension. :;Example file name: 20191207-025123_20191207-030333_1Y1M2D_0h59m56s_c8d94492-c672-4b4c-86b3-bb03025b9cf7_Final 2.0.138182 :This name shows that the file was created on December 7, 2019 and played in version , with the in-game date being Year 1, Month 1, Day 2. Because it does not have .locked at the end of the file name, it is an automatic save file and will be deleted after the game automatically saves 10 more times (assuming this file is the most recently saved one). Other versions On PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Xbox Gamepass (both its Xbox and PC versions), and Windows 10 (Microsoft Store) versions (collectively referred to on this wiki as the "console versions" since they present unique issues and bugs and are significantly further behind than the PC versions), there is only one type of save file and a total of five save slots. Backup save files can be made from the Load Menu, but these backups will occupy one of the five save slots. The game will always overwrite the most recently used save file and never make any temporary save files. Load Menu The Load Menu is below the New option in the Main Menu and below the Continue option in the Pause Menu. This menu displays all of the player's save files and allows the player to pick which file they wish to load or back up. Each save file displays the name of the character they belong to, their level, how many gols they have, the in-game date, the real-world date and time the file was saved, and the amount of real-world time the that character had been played. When a save file is selected, information about the player character is displayed to the left of the file picker, such as the character and whatever visible clothing and accessories they are wearing. (Certain accessories do not appear on the character model, and hats can be turned off via the Options Menu.) Backing up save files To back up a save file, the player must select the file they wish to back up, then select the Backup option at the bottom of the screen. Gallery Category:Game mechanics